An awesome RPG
by livewolf4
Summary: The first Oregairu Interactive story ever created. Set in a Fantasy world, the reader takes control of the story's loner to vanquish an evil dragon.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hikigaya Hachiman YOU was a brave lad and he fell in love with a girl Insert the name of your Waifu from Oregairu in the village.

But her father was the elder of the village and would not allow his daughter to marry a random person.

One day he called him and told him, "If you want to marry my daughter, kill the evil dragon,"

Hikigaya Hachiman was a insert your favorite quality person and for his love he agreed.

"Go through the mountain pass," They said, "You will find the Dragon on the other side,"

Chapter End


	2. 2

Chapter 3

Hikigaya stepped onto a rocky hill. He could see the dragon sleeping nearby, and a Tavern off a road nearby.

Player Has 2 Choices.

What will the player do?

1- Climb Down

2- Visit Tavern

Choices will determine your fate so decide carefully.

If you picked #1 Climb down, Jump to Chapter 16.

If you picked #2 To Visit Tavern, Jump to Chapter 14.

Chapter End


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Hikigaya stepped onto a rocky hill. He could see the dragon sleeping nearby, and a Tavern off a road nearby.

Player Has 2 Choices.

What will the player do?

1- Climb Down

2- Visit Tavern

Choices will determine your fate so decide carefully.

If you picked #1 Climb down, Jump to Chapter 16.

If you picked #2 To Visit Tavern, Jump to Chapter 14.

Chapter End


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Following the Stench, he entered a small chamber and found a Big Hobo-Gobin!!

The Hobo-Goblin was apparently eating another small goblin was quite angry as his meal was disturbed. It gave a fierce War Cry and charged at him with its Spiked club.

Player has 2 Choices-

What will the player do?

1- Raise your shield.

2- Swing sword.

Your choices will determine your fate so chose carefully.

If you chose to Raise you shield skip to Chapter 9.

If you chose to Swing your sword skip to Chapter 15.

Chapter 4

END


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Treading through the marsh, Hikigaya found a wailing ghost blocking the way.

You have 2 Choices-

1- Attack the Ghost

2- Give Gold

Your choice will determine your fate.

If you chose #1, jump to page 15.

If you chose #2, Jump to page 10.

End of Chapter


	6. 6

Chapter 6

The sword lodged itself in the trough, scaly neck of the beast, but Hikigaya held on and eventually sawed through the neck and killed the beast.

Hikigaya returned to the Village with the head, ready to marry his Love but as he entered the village he witnessed the marriage of his love another man from the same village called Hayama Hayato.

Her parents had tricked him and were marrying her off to someone of their likening.

Seeing this Hikigaya went into a mad rage and using his sword slaughtered everyone present including his love.

He then burnt the whole village and left the village.

He later became a powerful Lord and remarried and lived happily ever after.

THE END

Congrats on making it out alive!!

You win!!!


	7. 7

Chapter 7

Leaving the marsh behind him, Hikigaya could see the dragon's lair and a single Tavern.

You have 2 choices-

1- Enter the Lair.

2- Enter the Tavern.

Your choices determine your fate, chose carefully.

Chapter End


	8. 8

Chapter 8

A strong wind blew Hikigaya's torch and knocked him into a pit where he split his head and died.

The End

You just got Rekt!!!

NOOB!!!


	9. 9

Chapter 9

The Hobo-Goblin crackled as his club splintered Hikigaya's Shield killing him.

That night the Hobo-Goblin had Hikigaya Bone Soup for dinner.

THE END

YOU JUST GOT REKT!!!

NOOB!!!


	10. 10

Chapter 10

Hikigaya suddenly remembered a story told by his grandfather and tossed a coin towards the Ghost.

The Ghost stood up and faded away.

Jump to Chapter 7.

Chapter 10

End


	11. 11 (06-26 12:20:46)

Chapter 11

Hikigaya crept in cold towards the belly of the beast but the second he took his eyes off the head of the beast. It snapped him up and ate him.

Body, Axe, Shield and all.

THE END

YOU JUST GOT REKT!!!

NOOB!!!


	12. 12

Chapter 12

Climbing up, Hikigaya found a camp. There he met a wise woman called Hiratsuka Shizuka who shared bread with him and showed him two paths to the Dragon Lair.

One went through the hills and the other through a marsh.

You have two choices-

1- Take the path through the hills.

2- Take the path through the marsh.

You choice determine your fate so choose carefully.

If you chose #1 jump to chapter 3.

If you chose #2 jump to chapter 5.

Chapter 12 END


	13. 13

Chapter 13

Before the Hobo-Goblin could swing, Hikigaya swung his sword.

The Hobo-Goblin's head fell uselessly to the floor.

Turn to Chapter 3

End of Chapter 13


	14. 14

Chapter 14

Hachiman stopped at the Tavern to rest.

The people who ran the Tavern poisoned his drink so that they could steal his gold.

THE END

YOU JUST GOT REKT!!!

NOOBS!!!


	15. 15

Chapter 15

Hikigaya swung his sword as hard as he could but the ghost didn't notice.

The Ghost slipped into Hikigaya and Hikigaya fell into a deep sleep from which he never woke up.

THE END

YOU JUST GOT REKT!!!

NOOBS!!!


	16. 16

Chapter 16

Hikigaya found the Lair of the Evil Dragon and stepped inside.

The beast lay on its side, the throat and the belly both waiting targets.

Player has two choices-

1- Attack the Neck

2- Attack the Belly

Your choices will determine your fate.

If you select #1 Neck, jump to Chapter 6

If you select #2 Belly, Jump to chapter 11

End of Chapter


	17. 17

Chapter 17

Hikigaya stepped into the frozen cave and saw three things.

-A smelly tunnel.

-A Windy Tunnel

-A rotting Ladder

Player has 3 choices-

#1- Take the smelly tunnel.

#2- Take the Windy tunnel.

#3- Climb the ladder.

Your choice will determine your fate.

If you chose #1, jump to chapter 4.

If you chose #2, jump to chapter 8.

If you chose #3, jump to chapter 12.

End of Chapter


	18. epilogue

Hello thank for playing.

I had a help from Predator7 and a few other and if he says he made this ignore him plz…hes an idiot.

Truly he's anoyng guy to start.

And he write slowly…

Eeexxxxxttttttrrrrrrreeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmlllllllyyyyyyyyy slowly…..

Well no problem.

Give me review and tell me your story.

Thank for reading,

Sayonara.


End file.
